And I'm Gone
by Gaychel
Summary: "What, have you never seen anyone try to kill themselves before?" Sasuke meets Hinata in the most unlikely of places. Rated T for talks of suicide and language. Beginning inspired by Hollywood Undead's "Bullet".
1. The Meeting

The people below him did not look like ants from a great height, as he had heard in stories and movies, he decided. No, they much rather looked like orbs. Insignificant, ignorant orbs.

Sitting there, a long way off the ground, staring at the concrete twenty stories beneath his feet, with scattered bottles of gin discarded at his side, he observed the world freely, and the people polluting it with their presence. The dark night that surrounded him possessed an air which was chilled and extremely windy, and he wondered briefly to himself if the orbs below him found the wind powerful as well, or if was just because he was much closer to the freezing abyss above. He shook the thought from his head, and scolded himself for thinking about such stupid things. He was not here to look at the heads of people who did not mean a thing to him.

Sasuke Uchiha was here to end his life.

He had tried countless times before, but he always came out alive. Though this was not due to fear, he was an Uchiha, and Uchiha's weren't cowards. His body was simply too strong, too stubborn, to die at the hand of some pills, or cuts to its vital arteries. He debated using a gun, but what a waste of a pretty face that would be. So instead, he got drunk, stumbled his way to the building he working in, and made it all the way to the top of Uchiha Corps without being sick, and plotted to throw himself off of the place his father and his brother once worked at each others side.

Bracing himself, he stood up carefully on the ledge, testing his balance. Noting smugly that he could stand up on a platform whist drunk high above the world with ease, he inhaled deeply. It was time. Shutting his eyes for the final time he-

"Um, hello?"

Snapping his head to his left, he saw a familiar looking female, big white eyes staring at him in shock. The girl continued to stare, open mouthed and unmoving until the midnight haired Uchiha began to speak. "What, have you never seen anyone attempt to kill themselves before? Listen women, you're probably not going to want to see this, so be on your way."

To his surprise, the girl did not falter, instead coming closer, and kicking some empty bottles away from her, before beginning to talk in a soft, delicate, yet lifeless voice that he had to strain to pick up. "A-actually, I arrived hear to do the same thing you're doing, but y-you seem to be in my spot."

To this, he smirked, and she believed he looked much more handsome that way. She kept it to herself of course, he also looked quite intimidating. "Well that changes things." He began, startling her out of daze, "Why don't you join me Miss- wait, i didn't catch your name."

"Hyuga. H-hinata Hyuga."

"Well Miss Hyuga, that would explain why I know your face, why don't you sit beside the man that would have been your future business rival, and we shall discuss the ending of our lives together."

* * *

**A/N**

Disclaimer; Naruto is very much not owned by me, and will never be, unfortunately.

So, hello. This is my first story on Fanfiction, so tell me if it's utterly unreadble/totally sucky/I deserve to die in a pit of tomatoes, and i'll stop, promise!  
Drop me a review please, 'cause I don't want to continue something no one reads.


	2. The Life Of The Little One

It was fair to say that Hyuga Hinata was having a bad day.

Of course, was even fair to say that said female was having an absolutely terrible day. Life always tended to be dull amidst the Hyuga house, but today was the day she finally had the title of Heiress revoked from her. She would no longer be the future owner of the family business. Being replaced by her younger sister, Hanabi, would have been just fine any other day, she would have congratulated her sister with a polite smile and a hug, whilst Hanabi would look at her with her fathers steely eyes, the smugness almost killing Hinata's smile. But not today. This caused Hinata to avoid her sister, father, and beloved cousin. This caused her to slip out of her house. No, this day was indeed very eventful compared to her usual Hyuga life.

Today she confessed to _him_.

It did _not_ go well.

Hapless, helpless and out of options, she found herself in front of a building her father despised, perhaps just to spite him, perhaps because she has no where else to go.

She had grown to hate her father after the passing of her mother, but had only noticed the greatness of her loathing after todays events, which could only be described as disastrous. She shuddered in remembrance.

She supposes it is because she stutters copiously around people, or because she looks too much like her mother, or maybe because she does not dress in flattering, expensive clothes that shows she has a rich lifestyle, in fact perhaps it could be-

No. She has torn herself down all her life. This day, however, would be different. This day, would be her last.

It was too easy to break into the Uchiha building, she was very much a Hyuga, (no matter how much her father wished she was not), this was no task for her. What did prove to be challenge was getting to the top.

(_Hey_, she was small okay? There were a _lot_ of stairs.)

Which is how she ended up here, sitting on a ledge with _Uchiha Sasuke _of all people, rarely talking, and drinking from a shady looking gin bottle whilst other of the same brand lay broken and forgotten behind the pair. Hinata assumed the bottles cost a small fortune, judging from the rich taste and the simple fact that an Uchiha would never be caught dead-literally, in this case- beside cheap gin.

She hated this silence. Willing herself to say anything, _anything_, to the boy beside her, she opened her mouth, made some form of stuttering, strange, stupid noise and quickly shut herself up by shoving some more gin down her throat.

She was so _fucking awkward._

The pair had spoken very little since she had walked in on his suicide attempt, which didn't surprise her, she couldn't talk without her stammer, and he seemed to be hellbent on the death of words, only uttering a "pass me the bottle" and a "It's fucking freezing out here" once every century, or so it seemed.

He did however, surprise her by beginning, unprompted, about how he believed people looked like orbs from above. She did not agree with him, but refused to voice her opinion in the matter - his voice was low, soothing, tranquil, and transported the Hyuga to a place where there was no fathers, or sisters, or companies, or dead mothers, or Naru-

There was no sadness.

Closing her eyes, she let his voice become her world, the incoherent mumbling of a drunken man captivating the only thing on her mind. She believed it wasn't just herself he was distracting, all this nonsense abut orbs was surely to keep Sasuke from his equally- if not even more messed up- life.

She was sure she was falling asleep until a massively strong wind picked up, and chilled her to the bone. She had managed to escape from a security ridden Hyuga event, sneak into a building worth more than she could possibly imagine, and was able to actually talk to_ the_ Sasuke Uchiha, but it seemed that she was not bright enough to take a jacket with her.

_Oh god._

* * *

Sasuke was busy staring at the world below him, explaining to the little Hyuga his clever hypothesis over why people looked like orbs- not ants- when he felt her shiver violently at his side. What the...?

The idiot has forgotten to take a jacket.

Well, shit, doesn't she know that coats and jackets go at the top of your "Things To Take Whilst Going To Go Kill Yourself" list? Oh well. He took of his own source of warmth, and placed at over her shoulders, earning a shocked "eep" in return, and briefly wondering why the hell he should be chivalrous in his actions, he barely knows her, he's cold himself, and he's going to die anyway.

But he's not a total dick, despite what people believe.

The Hyuga doesn't treat him like he is one, but she certainly doesn't fawn over him, like most females. To avoid a blow to his ego, Sasuke tells himself that girls don't tend to flirt with boy's whilst debating whether or not to commit suicide, which reminds him-

"Why the _fuck_ are you here?"

Not used to the sudden loudness, the girl jumped rather noticeable before choking out a response. "W-well, I though t-that was c-c-clear."

He spoke much more gentle from then on, noticing that Hinata becomes way too easily frightened and blushes profusely when spoken to in loud, harsh tones. "No, stupid," just because he was speaking softer, didn't mean he would filter his speech itself for her, "why does someone like you decide to jump? You're a Hyuga, your family are just about the closest thing to being perfect."

_You included._

Wait, where did that come from?

"Y-you see," she took a deep breath, "Ifellinlovewithaboywhodoesn'tfeelthesameway."

It took Sasuke a while to decipher what Hinata said, he was drunk after all, but when it finally came to him, he scoffed loudly, "That's it?"

"_No_, actually, I've though about it constantly since my mother died, and even more since I got replaced by my little sister, for fuck's sake, she's practically a child" the drink was most definitely kicking in now, "yet my father believes she is more competent than me. So what does that make me? I've been nothing but a failure all my life, and I fear it will never end unless I end it myself, Sasuke."

She looked him dead in the eye and kept contact for what seemed like years, until she began to tear up, and he couldn't help it, because she looked just _so fucking sad _in his jacket that was way too big for her, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and let her cry into him until she stopped. "Well, I think you deserve to hear my story now little one, don't you?"

She growled at the nickname, but nodded anyway.

"Wait a minute, actually, out of curiosity, who's the boy?"

"U-uzumaki Naruto- wait, what a-are you laughing a-at?

"Oh, nothing in particular."

* * *

_**A/N**_

Well, it's longer.

Reviews/favourites/story alert type things are all greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, if i did, believe me, Lee would be drunk **all the time.**


	3. The Bold, Completely Drunk Hinata

It took Hinata roughly about five minutes to realise that, _Kami,_ it's seems Sasuke is perfect at everything he does. In the case, unfortunately for her however, it was avoiding the conversation at hand.

Having come down from the ledge -yes, yes, they were both there to kill themselves, but she was getting more drunk by the minute, and was beginning to sway slightly. Sasuke decided he would not let the little one kill herself by accident, that would be a lot of unwanted blood on his hands- the pair were now sitting amongst the previously discarded glass bottles left by an anonymous drunk Uchiha. Having came to the conclusion that it was much less cold now that the ledge was blocking the wind, Hinata placed the very much anonymous drunk Uchiha's jacket on the floor for them both to sit on, much too intoxicated to care for the agitated glare he sent her way.

She had spent a good while now trying to get Sasuke to open up, but he seemed to either distract her with another topic -"I like gin, what's your poison?"- or embarrass her greatly -"You have really pretty eyes, Hinata"- the latter of course sending her into a flurry of blushes and choked up thank-you's. Any other day the young man would have succeeded, and Hinata would have gave up, most likely stuttering an apology for her rudeness. Not today however.

Today she was drunk, henceforth, had _no shame whatsoever._

"Sasuke!" There, that gained his attention. "You, mister, were s'posed t-to be telling me about your f-fucked up life. I didn't go out of m-my way to tell you about my s-shitty family, just you could tell me about b-bloody gin!"

"You swear alot when you drink. You also stammer alot when you swear. It's amusing."

"S-sasuke!"

"Okay, fine whatever. I'll tell you why I'm here, just please stop shouting. You look ridiculous. Right, so you know already that both my mother and father are deceased." He didn't say it like a question, but she nodded anyway, making herself slightly dizzy in the process. "Yes, well my mother died in a car crash about ten years ago, you should also know that." Another nod. "My father died about a year ago due to a heart attack, and my brother fled and took some of the family and company money with him. That's about it. Parents are dead, brother is gone, no family. Usual suicide-y stuff."

"N-no. I know that stuff, everybody does, all of it can be found in newspapers. What's r-really wrong, Sasuke?"

The boy stilled, noticing she was much more observant than he previously assumed.

* * *

_She may not like it, but she is a Hyuga indeed._

Why the Hell should he tell her his reason for being here? She didn't have the right to keep pestering him about his own private matters. He was never one for sharing his feelings, he was an Uchiha, not a girl. Yet this little one just waltzes in out of no where, twenty stories high above the world, all doe-eyed and innocent, and demands to know why he's there.

Pfft. Women.

He decides to give her credit though, she's not like any of the women he's seen before. For one, she is in love with _Naruto_, chief idiot of Konaha and his best friend, and she doesn't seem to have violent stalker tendencies, like most girls he knows. She's also quiet, doesn't judge, and seems to be able to keep a secret. Not to mention she told him her story, and held nothing back.

Fuck, it looks like he is obliged to tell her then.

Besides, if one of them lives tonight, they can rest at ease knowing the other knows the truth.

He nudges her awake, he assumes she must have fallen asleep during his inner turmoil. "Look, I'm going to tell you something i've never told anyone before. No interrupting me, no questions, just shut up and listen." She nods again, and he briefly wonders if she's either too drunk or too scared to talk. Then she hiccups and giggles, and he realises it is most likely the latter of his two theories.

"I didn't lie, all of what I said previously is indeed true. It just so happens that I didn't tell you some details. You see, my older brother was to become leader of Uchiha Corps, he was oldest, therefor like you, he was the Heir. However, Itachi never wanted to take over a business, he didn't like pressure, instead choosing to spend times he should have been training or in meetings, with me. He taught me to play sports to fish, your regular cliche brother stuff. Our dad was _pissed_. But Itachi was nothing short of a genius, so he didn't miss much, and my father continued pushing him.

What he didn't know however, was that Itachi was slowly embezzling money from the company. He told me when I was little that we would run away and go some place where my father couldn't shout at us, and to this day I would have gladly went with him. We always wanted to see the world. Anyway, one day he took a huge sum of money from the company, and obviously, my father noticed.

They fought for hours when they both arrived home, and I listened in on them, not that it was hard to hear my father, his loud shouts increased progressively due to his fury over Itachi remaining calm, level-headed, and seemingly uncaring. My brother's voice was much more difficult to hear. About an hour later, he stated that he grew weary of fighting and told our father of his plan to see the world, and how he wanted me to join him. I was older by then, so he couldn't stop either of us. The old man went completely red in the face, and wheezes began to accompany his shouts of outrage, but I just assumed he was nothing but an angry old has-been. Then my brother explain to him how long he had been stealing from the company, and how much had had stole in total, and my father just dropped. Literally.

He hit the floor, and I assume Itachi panicked, because he left soon after phoning the police, and spouting lies about the old man's "ill health". He he didn't take me with him, according to him this was incase the police found his story to be false and came after him. He didn't want me to be a part of it, apparently.

And, well, that was it for a while. I began to run the company, and get it back up and running after my fathers death. I buried myself in work to forget about what happened. It actually worked, but I couldn't ignore it forever.

The police called a few days ago. They got a tip off about Itachi stealing from the company, and have reason to suspect he recently joined a criminal organisation. Apparently the same organisation who arranged my mother's death in that car crash all those years ago.

So there you go, little Hinata, my beloved brother is a criminal, who second handedly killed my father, and joined the gang that killed my mother."

"What the H-hell Sasuke, you said you missed out _s-some _details!"

* * *

**A/N**

So, I'm late.

I was having relationship trouble, and went all Sasuk- I mean, _emo_, for a good week. I spent my free time crying and watching Naruto Abridged to cheer myself up.

Anyways, I hope this compensates. That's the most dialogue I have ever written, ever.

I didn't want Itachi to directly kill his parents, I love him too much, and I wanted to do something different.

Review and such, and i'll try and get another chapter up by Monday to apologise for my lateness!

**Side note,** my computer is American, I am British, so I spend a good fifteen minutes arguing with spellcheck over "s" and "z". It was not a pretty sight.


	4. Stars, Smiles, and Sasuke

"Look, I'm not unfit okay? I already told you, there was l-loads of stairs, and I have really small legs, and I w-was sleepy-"

"Alright, I get it, jeez, but when I asked you why it took so long for you to get here, I meant into my life, not up the fucking Uchiha stairs."

"Oh."

Over an hour had passed. Over an hour of mindless chatter, drinking from bottles, and excessive swearing, and Sasuke still did not find the little one annoying. A little slow sure, but she was drunk, so he'd let that pass. He was sure that this was the first girl since his mother that did not make him want to smash his face off something really hard. Then again, however, he was also drunk, so his judgement could be different in the morning.

_The morning._

Before this, before _her_, he was sure there would be no morning, only darkness, and the pavement below him.

To anyone else, a simple meeting between a boy and a girl on a rooftop wouldn't mean much. To Sasuke however, it was life-changing. He was all set to die, then she arrived, and told him openly about her life, and made him _believe_ again. He still wasn't sure if it was Hinata or the alcohol that convinced him to tell her about his life, but now that he had finally told someone, he felt uplifted.

_Was this happiness?_

* * *

Hinata soon realised that Sasuke was a broody, reflective type of drunk. Come to think of it, he was a broody, reflective type of human. For some reason, it didn't actually bother her that he didn't talk much, and preferred scowls to smiles. In fact, the young Hyuga welcomed him and his personality, it was so different from the other men surrounding her small life -he is too stoic to be like Naruto, too cocky to be compared to Shino, and swears _way_ too much, unlike her Hyuga cousin. He was just..._Sasuke._

But unlike the blonde boy she had fallen for, he understands her when she is being subtle, and unlike her kind, quite friend, he doesn't treat her as if she will break, and unlike Neji, he tells her how he feels. He is different indeed, and she decides that she wants - no, _needs_ someone like him in her life.

He lets her drink, lets her be independent, allows her to speak freely, and if he disagrees with something, he'll state his own opinion, but let her keep her own. He lets her be a fucking _somebody, _and not just any ol' somebody.

He lets her be Hinata.

It dawns on Hinata that she has not been herself in a very long time, usually serving as vocal punching bag for her father, or the one Naruto goes to for advice concerning _certain pink-haired girls_, or the one to always be compared to the Hyuga prodigy/her older cousin.

It's a strange mix of the very strong alcohol she's still drinking, and the conclusion that Sasuke has became, in this short space of time, an extremely precious person to her which causes her to snuggle closer into him.

He however, does not get the message, assumes she wants space, and bumps up a little allowing her room. This causes Hinata to get agitated, shift up closer, causing him to bump away a little more.

Shift. Bump. Shift. Bump. Shif-

"Sasuke! G-goddammit you i-idiot! I'm trying to snuggle into your side, s-stupid."

"Oh." There we are, It seems that drunken Sasuke is a little slower to catch on that non-intoxicated Sasuke, and she has to spell it out for him. Drunken Hinata has no problem helping him catch on, she decides.

He seems to be fine with the notion of letting her cuddle into his side, because when they shift, bump, repeat, back on to his jacket, he pulls her under his arm, and rests his cheek on top of her head, nuzzling into her soft hair, leaving her to wonder if this moment could get any better.

"You have lovely hair, little one."

She was positive she could stay like this forever.

Until she had to pee, of course.

* * *

They sit like this for a while, relaxing into the position, both not having experienced human touch for far too long.

Looking up at the dark sky, Hinata stared in wonder at all the stars, casting her eyes over each individual one, spotting big ones that looked like diamonds, boasting in the night air, ones that she was sure were planets, and occasionally her favourites, smaller, harder to find stars, that seemed nothing above average at first, but shone many different colours if you looked at them long enough, displaying a tiny rainbow dance. Yes, these were very much favoured over those big, plain stars. Looking over them again, she wonders what Sasuke's favourites are.

"Hey, little one?" He nudges her lightly. "Your eyes have been darting about the sky for a while now, what's going on in your head?"

"Nothing in particular, I'm just looking for my favourite stars." She knows she sounds a little childish, but with Sasuke, she tend to state what's on her mind, it's not as if he'd judge her or anyth-

"Pfft. You're such a little weirdo." He chuckles, and right then she knows he's not being serious, and this is just his sense of humour, but still, he doesn't have to be such a _meanie_ about it.

"Hey Hinata?" She "mm-hm's" to let him know she's listening. "What's with _this_?" He uses his free hand to gesture to the pair, and their rather intimate position, and she stiffens immediately, so he backtracks. "Not that I don't like it! It's just, you're all stutter-y one minute, next thing I know your filching my warmth."

She notes that the last part, again, is one of his stupid meanie jokes, so ignores that part. "W-well, it's j-just that, I kinda decided that y-your one of my f-favourite people, in fact, your my most f-favourite."

The dark haired Uchiha doesn't react. "When did you come to this conclusion then, little one?"

"A f-few minutes ago."

She was blushing again, a thing she hadn't done for a good few hours, and was no longer looking at the stars, apparently finding her shoes very interesting at the moment.

She wondered worriedly if he now believed she was one of the stalker girls he'd previously mentioned to her -she had giggled profusely at his stories of them, and he kept yelling "It's not funny!", causing her to laugh more.

He hadn't spoken for a good minute or so and the ex-Heiress was beginning to fret, until she felt his arm wrap tightly around her, and a kiss to the top of her head -this didn't help the blushing- which caused her to produce a slight squeal-type noise, much to her embarrassment.

He either didn't notice -highly unlikely- or he was ignoring it for her sake -very likely- but when Sasuke began to talk again, he didn't mock her using his usual meanie humour.

"Well then, Miss Hyuga, it's a good thing that you're my favourite little person then, isn't it?"

And for the first time that night, when Hinata looked up to his face, she saw a smile so bright it out-shined even her favourite star.

* * *

Hello my to my wee gorgeous twenty followers!

Oh God, I'm so late, _again._

I've been babysitting my adorable, but very lively one year old niece for the past week. _I'm exhausted._

But anyway, as I was writing this I realised that some of you may find Sasuke and Hinata's relationship to be going pretty fast considering they've just met. Well, In my head, they are both just lost souls, and have had no real stability in years, so latch on to trust when they find it.

I'm hoping it's not only me that gets that.

But aye, this whole fanfic will take place where they are now, with perhaps an epilogue, and I will hopefully finish before I get back to school, If not, it'll get done during free periods, promise!

I talked a lot there, sorry.

Review and such, and i'll love you forever.


	5. Confessions

Sasuke, for as long as he remembered, was never interested in females. They were loud, annoying, and followed him everywhere. He decided at quite a young age they were all essentially Naruto with boobs.

That's not saying he didn't have girlfriends. He dated in high school, all the girls were beautiful, and all were by his side only briefly. He found that he grew bored of them quickly, their giggling presence by his side and the constant need for his attention outweighed the fact that they were pretty and were at his beck and call.

Sakura Haruno -a slim, hot-headed girl with a wild mass of pink hair and large green eyes, was Sasuke's other half for the longest, due to his liking of her fiery nature- said it best in their senior year.

_"You can always spot a girl who has encountered Uchiha Sasuke by the trail of her tears and rejection."_

And alas, Sakura's fate was as predicted by the girl herself. They broke up after six months. He told her that she was becoming just _too_ clingy, and frankly, quite annoying.

He left her with a broken heart, and lost innocence.

* * *

So years later, sitting with Hinata, when the drunken topic of first times, he probably should have left the part out where he broke the pink-haired girl's heart shortly after she gave him everything.

Because now, having heard this, the Hyuga female was also giving him everything.

Though _not_ in the same way_._

"How dare you! That poor girl! You are such an utter d-dick! Do you have ever take other people into consideration?!"

It was safe to say she was beyond pissed. Turned out, she knew Sakura too.

Hinata told him earlier that she was home schooled. She left out the fact that she got pretty badly bullied by the local kids because of this, and the fact she never stood up fo herself. It just so happened that Sakura witnessed this one day on her way home from school, and never one to take any shit, pummeled said bullies. They never picked on her after that, and Sakura never mentioned it again, only ever offering the heiress a happy grin when they met from time to time.

Hinata from then after always admired the Haruno girl, despite the fact she later dated Naruto, so to hear that Sasuke flippantly broke up with her angered her greatly, and, being in a drunken state, she let him know this.

For about twenty minutes.

She was mid-rant about the Uchiha having no respect for women, when it dawned on her.

"Wait."

He looked at her, surprised to see her face become calm, then twice as angry as before.

"You know Naruto. You know Naruto, and you let me embarrass myself by talking about how much I loved him, and how it broke my heart to see him going after Sakura, and, oh yeah, you _totally know Naruto_!"

He wanted to laugh. She was fuming, but her angry face looked about as dangerous as bubble wrap. He knew if he laughed however, he'd just get more ranting, so he just confronted her honestly.

"I never said I didn't know him. You assumed I didn't."

"O-oh." She faltered, and sat back down beside him. She was too smashed to stand up for long, so it seemed angry time was over. "How did you know him?"

"He was my best friend."

A new, yet familiar emotion took over her, and she blushed about ten different shades of red, before setting on vermillion. She tried to calm down by reminding herself this is _Sasuke_, her Sasuke, if she can tell him about her love of flowers, her family life, and even her secret dislike of children -they're just so..._sticky_- she can handle all of his own confessions, eventually this does the trick. After a while, her skin turns a gentle alabaster in colour, and she is finally able to talk again. No longer angered or deeply flustered, she decides to lighten the mood.

"W-well, in that case, we are very lucky I am currently drunk."

"Why is that?"

"Normally, I'd have fainted, or threw up, or done something of equal shamefulness."

"Ah. We'd best get drinking then, we wouldn't want you bringing shame to your family."

They sit for a few more minutes, the two both quite and reflective, both drinking, before Sasuke shifts and pulls Hinata's head into his lap, and starts to play with her hair, stroking his fingers through her soft, dark hair.

He talks to her about growing up, meeting Naruto, and about how the blond has always been an annoying but loving shoulder to cry on, and just as when they first met -_was that only a few hours ago?- _she finds herself falling asleep to his deep voice. That is until he opens his mouth.

"So little one, who was your first time with?"

This, of course, jolted the unfortunate pale eyed girl up, only just missing Sasuke's face, his fast reflexes saving him a bloody nose.

Her skin began to turn red again, before she told a deep breath in and out, and muttered something he couldn't quite hear.

"Sorry, what did you say there?"

"Shmeebasheemooshumookaa." Slightly louder this time, yet just as undetectable.

"...What?"

"Kiba Inuzuka!"

"...The dog boy?"

"Don't call him that! But, well, yes. He was always a friend though, and once we both turned eighteen, we just decided it'd be easier to, y'know, g-get it out of the way."

Sasuke was back to his quite self after that, only making a small noise every time she talked to signal that he was listening. Hinata was never able to read someones body language or facial expressions very well, but he no longer ran his fingers through her hair, despite her head taking it's place back in his lap, and refused to look at her, instead looking at the dark sky above, so she assumed he was pretty pissed. She had no idea why though.

"S-sasuke? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He didn't sound fine at all, his tone was clipped and emotionless, _and he still wouldn't look at her._

"Promise?"

"Yes...no..." He inhaled, and let out what was troubling him.

"Look, Hinata, you're beautiful, and smart, and adorable. I hate the fact you gave away your first time just for the sake of losing it. You're too good for that. You could do better than Inuzuka, much better than him. You could do better than Naruto too, God damn it. I wish I hadn't just met you tonight, that we met under different circumstance., that I could have...that I could have been the man to treat you better. I think if we had met anywhere else before this, we could have pulled each other from our fucked up lives, and made each other so happy. I've never felt so close to any one in my life, and we've known each other for little more than three hours! I just...I don't know what to about it do, okay?"

That was when Hyuga Hinata reached up and kissed him.

* * *

So yeah, it's been like, what, three weeks? More?

Well, here's a story for you guys.

Not only did my _new_ laptop break, but I was stupid enough to not put what I had written of this -about 3/4- onto a memory stick, so when I sent my laptop off to get repaired...yup...

I had to fucking start again. Ugh.

I did, however reach twenty reviews, that really cheered me up.

Special thanks to Saki Blossom, who's reviews made me all happy.

So, it's not as good, I'm tired, and I'm away to play Portal and forget my troubles.

Reviews cheer me up and make me all giggle-y, so please review and such.

_Also, I totally have a new idea for another Sasuke/Hinata fanfic, but it's not going up 'til I finish this, because I will totally forget this if I do, I always do stuff like that._

**I blab too much here. Woops.**_  
_


End file.
